Bob
Origin Story Baingoleth Steamvault Orneth (Only used by her parental units when she has done something wrong) has been called Bob as long as she can remember. Her name is unusually long and difficult, Bob just stuck as a nickname. She grew up a typical wood elf reveling in the magic woods around her settlement. She loves the wood and had grew up with one goal. To be a druid, she wanted to help the animals. Everything was going according to plan, she worked as a guide and she was even accepted to a summer intern program that would serve as a primer to her training. But in that summer of her 16th birthday the unthinkable happened. She inexplicably developed and allergy to many furry animals. She had to change her life and make her living zones animal free. The fur and dander made her begin to sneeze, almost uncontrollably. Not one sneeze but a relentless torrent of sneezes known to go as high as 20. Since there was no way she could pass any of the animal affinity classes she had to let her dream die. She did focus her energies and talent into becoming a healer of life, so she could help...not animals but still those in need. She soon found herself healing and learning the ways of the cleric of life. worshiping Corellon Larethian, the Protector and Preserver of Life. As part of her training she had to learn the ways of a priest. Over the next two decades she rose in level, power, and ability, She found a happiness and fulfillment healing and caring for the people. Recently she was sent on special assignment. She found she had a knack for healing in stressful situations. Also it was great fun. She made a request that was filled and she conducted special projects for the organization. Her most recent assignment had her travel to another plane of existence. When she was ready to return she received a vision asking her to stay. The impression was that something was going on internally, she was asked to stay away, the differences would be clear. She met up with a strange, mostly honest group known as the Henterbeards. They were of sufficient power and offered accommodations that were acceptable. They seem to have a sordid history and conflicts arose at every turn. Just the kind of group that could use her assistance and maybe guidance to a different path. They are a powerful group, and they don’t seem to hit on me...which suits me fine...I think they are all gay. But no matter since I am also. Recently on our adventures I bonded with a necklace that controls a boat that travels on land, underground, etc. I decided to make the captains cabin my bedroom, much quieter than the castle. Once the bar bowling area was added it got insane. Drinking and gallivanting all hours. Recently there was plague and disease in surrounding dwarven towns. I prayed to Corellon Larethian since I had no spells to deal with such wide spread disease. He answered my prayers (since this was not natural), but informed me that it would cost -1 Con every time I use Remove Parasites and can only use it 4 times. I proceeded to use it at the first town, purplish green smoke came forth and surrounded the whole town and removed the parasites. I then spent the next few days curing and helping the sick. I did this at each subsequent town. The ones who understood were grateful. After the towns I was very fatigued and tired. I had lost 4 con points, 30 HP and things overall were difficult. The next quest was the search for a god named Tito. I received the impression from my god that I should follow another on this plane since it was getting more and more difficult to communicate and fulfill prayers across the expanse of another realm. As circumstances or fate would have it I was garnered the opportunity to associate and commune with the god Tito. Out of his goodness and kindness he bestowed an additional 8th level spell slot. I was grateful and asked if there was something he could do about my reduced con. In a benevolent gesture he returned me to my former glory. But then he also gave us an additional con point. Praise be to Tito. While searching for the Carifax they have retrieved the symbol form the rainbow and blue realms. Gained a level 16. We then tried to brave the Red realm. It was hot, fire everywhere. After my boots burned off I air walked everywhere. A guardian would not let us pass so we vanquished him. We then fought it's master hey powerful demigod Each time a missile hit him effrets would flake off. He was toying with us. He left probably due to boredom. He left us the pieces we sought and conveyed we fought bravely. He also conveyed he may assist us with the coming battle. I did get my leg chopped off during this encounter. As we were leaving we thought it was over but a red dragon blocked our regress. We offered him a magic box with liquid that adds a + to stuff, we suggested he become our friend in the end our words fell on deaf ears and he was slain. We then rested and decided to brave the Green realm. No biggie, we busted open a door to the tree and were quicky surrounded by a number of wood elves. In order to avoid a fight we laid down our weapons as asked, except for Grimweld. He was refusing, I attempted to use Sleep Smoke on him unsuccessfully. They then pummeled him with arrows, brink of death. I healed him and we met the queen. At one point Henterbeard left for his constitutional. Paladin had something going with her, she was very interested. She asked us to dispatch an evil witch in the lower levels. Me, Fitz, and Grimweld tried to sneak into area and were detected by tree monsters. We were in deep trouble, we really missed Henterbeard. We pulled out all the stops, I used the 1-2 healing punch of beacon of hope, blade barrier, entangle, etc. Fritz was able to unleash some powerful spells. We survived, thank Tito and the fates. We were able to approach and open the treasure box…With the box I was allowed to dip my plate, shield, ring, and mace to +2.. Realms left were White and Black... We have taken up a quest of epic proportions. We were tasked to defeat the carnifax. We visited a number of realms via the hedge. We had to conquer foes in order to acquire the symbol of the realm and place it with others to enter the realm of the carnifex. The final realm was tough we were all spent and succeeded by the narrowest margins. But this entry is about earlier in the day, THE DAY I DIED It was going to be a rough day, we were headed to the carnifex realm without any possibility of getting out for a full rest. At this point I had blown over ½ my spell load to buff and keep us alive. The Bob special 1 2 heal was working like a charm. It was an expensive 3rd and 5th level spell combo, but the max heals were worth it. You could better calculate heals. At one point during a major battle, the carnifex realized I needed to be eliminated. I was targeted and was killed. We are not talking about loosing all your hit points and lingering on the edge of life and death. This was real dead, cry to your mommy never coming home dead. The dead that required great magic, sacrifice, and pain. Funny thing was I was at peace no longer responsible for the welfare of others I was calm and able to engage in long conversations of philosophy, logic, and knowledge with Tito. Death overall was easy, being ripped back into reality broken and weak was difficult. Tito helped ease the transition, but I was tired and more was required of us all. We sacrifice, we lost, we were reborn in glory but in the end what was right was done and we were victorious. I was rewarded very well. Not just monetary but a level was bestowed and the experience added another. I am now one of the highest ranking clerics of Tito at 18. During my death I had some time to think. I thought back to my younger days, growing up without the violence and death associated with the real world. I have been seriously thinking I may retire from the clergy while young. Maybe I can get back into the druid game. I love animals so much, if I just can't get over the allergic sneezing. I think Henterbeard maybe able to help when the time comes via a wish. For now I will steadfast in my course. I’m still young I could reach level 20 as one of the youngest wood elfs in the realms…. Magic Items *Ring of Protection +2 *Mace +2 *Shield (Holy Symbol Painted) +2 *Plate (Holy Symbol Painted) +2 * Tunic of glory (cleric) has the powers of an antimagic field (as the spell) and haste (as the spell), useable once a day *Arabel's Huggable Bear